Keeping Real
by psycho-ellie
Summary: After spending most of his 7th year at hogwarts away from the school & destroying 4 more horcruxes, Harry returns to hogwarts, understanding perfectly that Ginny Weasley will be completing her 7th year. HBP Spoilers! Please enjoy and comment!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was early on Tuesday morning when Harry Potter awoke with a start, jumped out of bed and without even getting dressed, ran across the dormitory and put one hand on the doorknob. But as he did so, he suddenly slowed down and everything came flooding back to him. The tall, attractive dark-haired young man had forgotten that he no longer attended the Hogwarts School for witchcraft & Wizardry, so therefore was not late for double potions. Harry sighed slowly turned around, walked back across the room and flopped down on the bed. It was the very same bed he had slept in during his 7 years at the school, and he always felt safe & at home in it.

Harry stared up at the deep red curtains pulled back from around his bed, (He made a mental note to get rid of the dust mites & bed bugs that had started breeding in there.) then surveyed the room and smiled to himself. He had such good memories of the dormitory, being woken up by a loud red-haired boy who was his best friend Ron, & then the nights when they would crawl up the stairs to the room after a big party following the success of a quidditch match. Harry sighed as he reminisced about the times long gone and the friendships he had made over the years. He was glad to be back.

After spending most of his seventh year at Hogwarts not actually in classes, but rather searching for more information regarding Lord Voldemort, Harry had forgotten how much he loved the place. Spending time away from Ron and his other best friend Hermione Granger, had been so difficult, but after nearly 10 months of searching for answers, Harry had found some, and managed to rid the world of 4 more horcruxes, meaning that there were now 5 had been destructed. To finally defeat Voldemort, Harry would have to find the last one, before finally advancing on the last remaining part of Tom Marvolo Riddle, the part that came in the form of a human being.

However Harry was not in the slightest bit worried. This year wasn't going to be about fighting Voldemort & besides, Voldemort had been reduced to only 2 fragments of soul, so it would be unlikely that he would return any time soon. Harry knew that he still needed to continue searching for more answers, but he had the feeling that it was time for a break. So, he had accepted Professor McGonagall's offer to become the first Student Relations & Welfare Teacher to be employed at the school. Harry had kept in regular contact with McGonagall, and seeing as she had asked his advice on nearly every decision she had made the previous year, he wasn't quite sure if his new position was real, or if McGonagall just needed more support in her role as headmistress, after the tragic death of the headmaster and Harry's mentor Albus Dumbledore in his 6th year. Harry was delighted at the prospect of being able continue living at Hogwarts. But having a home there wasn't the only thing he anticipated. A certain young miss by the name of Ginny Weasley happened to be completing her 7th year at the school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eventually Harry got up and put on his robes. He made his way down into the empty common room and then passed through the portrait hole. "Morning Mr. Potter" the Painting of the Fat Lady called out as he made his way down the corridor. Harry whistled to himself as he made his way down to the staff room. He was enjoying the fact that he was able to spend some time at the school before the students returned from their holidays. Harry would of course, like the other teachers, have his own office & room; however he had convinced McGonagall to allow him to sleep in his old dormitory once more before it got taken by a new 1st year.

"Ahh there you are Harry, come, sit down! Long time no see!" Professor Flitwick, Harry's old charms teacher rushed over to shake his hand before he had even stepped inside the room.

"Yes it's been ages!" Harry replied, but before Flitwick could start to rave on about this or that, the door was opened once more. In glided Severus Snape, the person Harry disliked the most at Hogwarts.

Harry had spent the previous year keeping as far away from Snape as possibly while still trying to get him fired, and he had good reason. Snape had been the person who killed Dumbledore. Well, Harry was still convinced so anyway. Most of the Wizarding World (informed largely by the Daily Profit) believed that Snape had either been put under the imperius curse & used to kill the headmaster, or else was soundly sleeping in his bed, while an impersonator using the polyjuice potion attended to the murder of the only Wizard Voldemort had ever feared.

"Mr. Potter, what brings you back? And unusually, or not, into a place students are not permitted?" Snape sneered.

Harry glared into his white hollow face, covered slightly by a strangle of long, thick, greasy black hair.

"Why Severus! Surely you know by now, Harry is one of our new teachers!" An excited Flitwick gushed out.

"We have stooped so low as to offer high positions in this school to teenagers?" Snape hissed as he began to advance on Flitwick

"Severus! Do not dare to speak of your colleges in that matter!" A flustered Flitwick replied.

"Don't worry _Severus, I_ guarantee I'll keep out of your way" Harry snarled and started towards the other teachers who had seemingly missed the hostility that had occurred between Harry and Snape.

"My dear Harry Potter! What a pleasure it is to see you back!" An enormously fat, balding man by the name of Horace Slughorn greeted Harry with a warm smile & handshake. Harry had mixed feeling about the stumpy looking man with a walrus like moustache standing in front of him. The reason being that Professor Slughorn had a very bad case of favouritism, which, although caused a lot of jealousy on Ron's behalf 2 years earlier (Ron didn't exactly have any reason to be favoured), had helped Harry uncover one of the most important pieces of information he had. It was thanks to Slughorn's desire to have Harry Potter, the 'Boy Who Lived' as one of his many human trophies, which had helped Harry to reveal one of Slughorn's memories, which showed the professor telling a young Voldemort about Horcruxes

"Professor Slughorn! How have you been?" Harry asked politely, while watching a lurking Snape in the corner of his eye.

"Oh my dear boy! Name is Horace to you! What I pleasure it is to see such a great student back at the school once more! You wouldn't happen to have brought that smart Granger girl with you?" Slughorn replied with a glint in his eye

"What…uh… you mean Hermione?"

"Why yes! It would be a pleasure to have her join me on the Board for the Representation of Students Exceeding above Academic Expectations!" Slughorn said in delight

"The board for the representation of….? Oh no Hermione isn't here Professor, she has got a job as Minister for Muggle Relations & Affairs, and she's a muggle-born you know? It suits her really well." Harry explained. It was true; Hermione suited her new job excellently, as she was smart, and knowledgeable in Muggle Affairs, which made sense, as she was a muggle-born herself. Plus it was helpful to have a brainy person like Hermione in the Ministry after Dumbledore wasn't around to watch the goings on inside.

"Oh such a shame! That girl was such a naturally smart little cookie! You wouldn't be interested in joining then would you m'dear boy?"

Harry hesitated, but before he had to answer, the door was opened once more and McGonagall strode in.

"Harry! There you are! I need to see you in my office now please; we have a few matters to go through." The elderly woman explained. Harry looked into the face of Minerva McGonagall and realised how much she had aged in the past year or so. The stress of running Hogwarts had really got to her.

A/N: Please give review, next chapter will then be up quicker. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Harry, I've been meaning to talk to you" McGonagall said as she opened the door to the office. Harry stepped into the room from the spiral staircase and looked around. It was the first time Harry had been in the room since the days after Dumbledore's death. When McGonagall became the headmistress immediately, Harry had sat in the room and been interrogated as to what had happened, but a few days later, McGonagall decided she would keep her office, so that Dumbledore's possessions could be cleared out and adjustments could be made. However it had taken the whole year previously to do so, as the various belongings had given up a good fight, and didn't wish to be touched, moved or taken. It had ached for Harry to watch all the items get eventually taken away as it was the last part of Dumbledore that there was.

McGonagall walked over to the desk and sat down, Harry followed suit but took his time as he noticed how more feminine the office had become, and how many exciting looking objects that whirled, smoked and purred had been replaced by thousands of books and foreign looking objects.

"Well now Harry. First of all, I am assured you had a good nights sleep?" McGonagall asked.

"Yeah! I've missed my Hogwarts bed! Thanks for letting me stay in the dorm Minerva" Harry silently laughed at how unusual it seemed to be calling his old teach by her first name.

"Oh its my pleasure dear boy! Now I've brought you to my office to go through some business things, before I let you go and explore the castle once more. Firstly, we need to discuss your position as Student Relations & Welfare teacher." McGonagall explained, as she picked up a large stack of parchment.

"It was procedure to get this document written up, Harry, which explains your position and what it requires. However, I Wish to be completely honest with you so I need to inform you that…"

"That my job isn't necessary and you just need some support?" Harry interrupted.

"Oh Harry, you know me to well. You're absolutely right. It's just been so hard without Albus. I apologise for using you simply to help me with my job." McGonagall said, with a look of deepest regret.

"No please! Don't be sorry. I'm so unbelievably grateful to be here! I would take any job to stay here!" Harry urged. And it was true. Harry wanted to spend the rest of his life at Hogwarts, his favourite place, other than the Burrow, Ron Weasley's house.

"Oh Harry, well I suppose we can both be satisfied then! You can stay here, and would you mind if I got your assistance once in awhile?"

"Not at all Professor!" Harry replied

"Minerva, not Professor Harry, you're not a student any more!" McGonagall answered with a strange cross between a snort and a giggle.

The late autumn sun was beginning to fade as Harry started to make his way up to the castle. He had spent most of the day wandering around Hogwarts and talking to Hagrid, the old Care of Magical Creatures Teacher, who had retired but still lived in his hut on the edge of the forest. McGonagall had allowed him to stay there to help keep in contact with the creatures of the forest, and various other jobs where his big frame could come in handy.

As Harry reached the big oak doors leading into the entrance hall, he turned back and looked out over the grounds. The next evening all the students would arrive. An image of an attractive young girl with flowing auburn hair floated into Harry's mind as he anticipated seeing the girl he had missed so much. After breaking up with Ginny Weasley at the end of his 6th year at Hogwarts, Harry had regretted it. He knew it had been the right thing to do, as he was away almost all of his 7th year, but that didn't mean it had been incredibly difficult to just walk away from one of his best friends. Harry sighed. It had been hard, but he was going to see her tomorrow. He then opened the doors and slipped inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Harry! Come, sit down!" McGonagall called Harry into the great hall. All the staff were sitting around the table at the top of the hall, enjoying a big feast. Harry walked over to join them.

"Here, pull up a chair Harry!" Flitwick said, and with the flick of his wand, a chair zoomed up behind and into Harry, causing him to promptly sit down.

"Harry. Every year we have our own feast before the children arrive. Tonight we join to eat before preparing for the comings of tomorrow." McGonagall explained. Harry nodded and turned back to his plate, which was patiently waiting to be filled with the most amazing looking food. But before Harry had managed to grab the nearest platter of food, Slughorn stood up.

"I propose a toast!" He exclaimed, and the scraping of chairs filled the air as everyone grabbed their goblets and rose.

"To Harry Potter! We welcome you to Hogwarts as a wizard, not a student! Finally, to a good year!" Slughorn bellowed.

"To a good year" the teachers replied. Harry sat down with everyone else and began to fill his plate with the most amazing food he had eaten in ages. Spending so much time away from Hogwarts had made him forget how delicious the food was.

It was getting late when the last of the trifles, puddings and cakes dissolved to leave the plates wiped clean. Harry made a mental note to go and visit the house-elves down in the kitchen when he next had time. Slowly, the staff made their excuses and left, so finally the only people left at the table were Harry, Hagrid & McGonagall.

"Well, as pleasant as it is to spend time with my colleagues, I must be going. We need to make sure all will go smoothly with the arrival of the students tomorrow evening. Goodnight!" and with that, McGonagall transfigured into a tabby cat, and disappeared through the door.

"Well 'Arry! It looks like it'll just be me n you then eh?" Hagrid commented.

"Yeah Hagrid. Wow, its strange sitting up here. I still feel like a student!" Harry explained, as Hagrid started eating what looked like a whole plateful of food he had stashed in his pocket.

"Oh yeah, I know what'ya mean. I felt jus' like that when I started 'ere as gamekeeper. Anyhow 'Arry, I jus' though' you migh' like this, it's a Himbulthomas Himbatulus…" Hagrid said as he rummaged around in his coat pocket and then produced a small, bright pink fluffy thing which slightly resembled a cactus.

"Ahh….what exactly does it do Hagrid?" Harry asked. He knew Hagrid loved dangerous creatures and expected the thing to start shooting out poison at any moment.

"It's an amazing one Harry! It 'ere gives off a beautiful smell 'nd 'olds your ink for yeh. Put yeh ink in it 'nd yeh just poke it with yeh quill ta get some outta it" Hagrid explained with a huge grin

"Oh…umm…wow..thanks Hagrid!" Harry forced a big grin back.

"Well im sorry, but I better go. I need to get ready for tomorrow, and I haven't finished unpacking my things…" Harry said

"Oh yeh of course yeh do, my apolgies fer keepin' yeh Harry" he mumbled. With that, Harry made his way out of the Great Hall. Slowly he made his way up to his office, only stopping to have a chat to peeves the poltergeist who seemed to be just as mischievous as he had always been.

Harry slumped down into an armchair in his room. He had been pleasantly surprised as to what his living space was like. The room was McGonagall's old room, so was situated across the corridor from the Gryffindor common room. At one end of the room was Harry's office, complete with desk and bookshelves, while the other end had a wardrobe & bed. A small door in the corner led to a little bathroom and there was a large fireplace in front of which Harry had situated himself. The young man stayed gazing into the flames and it wasn't long until he had drifted off to sleep.

Harry awoke with a start. The light was flooding in through the window as morning had arrived. He reached over to the table, grabbed his glasses and put them on. He remembered the night before, watching the flickering flames, drifting off to sleep, waking to see the face of…

"RON! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY FIREPLACE?" Harry yelled. He had looked back into the flames and sure enough, there bobbing around in the ashes was the face of none other than Ronald Weasley.

"Thought I might come say hello, check out your new place…" Ron said with a smile.

"Wow Ron! Its great to see you! You just gave me such a fright!" Harry exclaimed

"Ha! Well you deserve it! Sleeping in till 10! I thought you would be getting ready for classes or something!"

"Oh yeah…well McGonagall said that I'm really only here to help her, so I don't really have to do much"

"Slacker! Well sorry to have to cut it short, but I really gotta go. I'm meeting up with this girl for morning tea or something…See ya soon Harry!"

"What! Ron…who's the girl?" Harry yelled, but Ron had already disappeared.

A/N sorry its a short chapter...im hoping to make all the next chapters much longer..got exams this week though. Be patient with the whole Harry/Ginny thing. It just takes a while to set the story!Please review! Thanks to everyone whose read until here.. lolxoxo


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Ginny Weasley rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. The light was flooding into her room from the window; her mother had come in and opened the curtains to wake her up.

"Ginny! Get up! You are going to eat a decent breakfast and then we need to leave for Kings Cross!" Mrs. Weasley announced, before shuffling out of the room, her arms pilled high with an assortment of socks, shirts and underwear, ready for a last minute wash before the holidays were over.

Ginny sighed and sat up in her bed, the holidays had come and gone so quickly, and now it was time to return to Hogwarts. Every other year, Ginny had anticipated returning to the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry but this year was different. Ginny felt hollow whenever she thought about the year to come. A year without Harry, Ron & Hermione, her best friends. Yes, it was weird hanging out with her brother, but Ginny had grown up with these people and it broke her heart to have to face the year without them.

Ginny slowly got out of bed, grabbed the nearest clothes, put them on, and then headed downstairs for breakfast.

"…she'll be fine Molly! Don't worry about her" Arthur Weasley reassured his wife

"What was that?" Ginny asked as she sat down at the table.

"Oh nothing dear, so have you finished packing?" Mrs Weasley asked, changing the topic.

"You've asked me that already! Yes! I finished packing yesterday when you asked me too!" She said. Ginny avoided her mothers glare from across the table. Mrs. Weasley was worried as Ginny had been in such a foul mood all week because she didn't want to go back to Hogwarts. Ginny sighed and finished her toast before running back upstairs to finish the packing she hadn't told her mum about.'

Ginny sat down on her bed and stared out the window. She was thinking, once again, about Ron, Harry & Hermione, none of whom she had seen in the past month. Ron had visited the most recently, when he had come back from a quidditch game in Europe. Being the Minister for the Department of Magical Games and Sports (After the dismissal of the disgraced Ludo Bagman), Ron was often in different countries, mostly going to sporting events and working on international projects. Hermione's job as Minister for the Department of Muggle Relations and Affairs was one of the recent additions to the ministry, which had been working on creating stronger links between the worlds, ever since Voldemort had returned. Hermione had been busy all summer and hadn't had time to visit. But there was one person Ginny was missing the most.

Ginny sighed but remained focused.

"Alohomora!" She unlocked the draw to her bedside table and grabbed her diary. Slowly, she opened it and took out the photo placed inside the front cover. After blinking away a few tears she looked at the picture. There she was, smiling and waving, hand in hand with Harry Potter. Harry was gazing into the photo Ginny's eyes and they were completely infatuated by each other. Just as Harry leant in to softly kiss the happy girl, Ginny slammed her diary shut and threw it across the room.

"Why? Why does this have to happen to me?" Ginny whispered. She lay back on her bed and shut her eyes. Ginny had spent the last year waiting for some kind of assurance from Harry that he still loved her, but he hadn't had much time to talk to anyone, let alone confess his love for her. Ginny remembered the exact day the photo was taken, during her 5th year, the day after Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup and Harry & Ginny had got together. It was not much longer after though, that Harry had spent most of his time with Dumbledore and then (tears stared to drip down Ginny's face) Dumbledore had been killed.

Ginny knew how hard it must have been for Harry but it didn't help that he pushed all his friends away after the events at the end of his 6th year. Ron and Hermione had spent as much time as they could with Harry, but the Mr. & Mrs. Weasley wouldn't let Ginny go, because she was too young and had to complete her O.W.L.S. Ginny had gotten 11 O.W.L.S and been made a prefect this year, but she didn't care.

"Ginerva Weasley! What do you think you're doing?" Mrs. Weasley had stormed into the room to see Ginny lying on the bed with books, socks and other items strewn across the floor.

"It was pig! He was going crazy, I was trying to catch him and I bumped my trunk over." Ginny said in a small voice

"Well why haven't you packed it up yet? We have to go!" Mrs. Weasley muttered, disapprovingly

"It's just that….didn't mean to….can't…." Ginny burst into tears. Seeing her only daughter sitting there sobbing was far too much for Mrs. Weasley, who sat down on the bed next to Ginny and cried with her.

"Oh Ginny! I know its hard darling, but you're a strong girl. We love you and if you end up that unhappy at Hogwarts then you can come home, but I'm sure you will settle in once you get there" Mrs. Weasley explained in a soothing tone, while gently rubbing Ginny on the back.

"I know…it's just that…that…I miss everyone so much…" She squeaked.

"Yes, I know Ginny. But they are doing a great job in the Ministry, and Harry, well, he has been working hard to ensure the safety of everyone, we don't want Voldemort to come back again!" Mrs Weasley explained. Everyone in the Order of The Phoenix (The anti-Voldemort Group) had begun calling Voldemort by his name since Dumbledore died, as a way of showing bravery.

"I know, but its still hard!" Ginny said.

"Ok, well we better make a move Ginny dear! The train leaves in half an hour! We can go to Kings Cross by Floo network, Arthur is friends with the Ministry official stationed there, who has kindly allowed us to use his office fireplace! But we can't be late!" Mrs Weasley explained, then got up to help Ginny collect her things, before they both made their way down stairs.

"All set to go Ginny?" Mr. Weasley got up from his chair near the fireplace and put the newspaper down.

"Yeah I think so." was Ginny's reply as she walked over to the fireplace.

"Ok, well I'll go first with your trunk, then you two can come after me" Mr. Weasley decided, and then stepped into the fireplace, threw down his handful of Floo Powder, yelled "KINGS CROSS" and was gone, in a flash of green flames.

"OK, you go next dear" Mrs. Weasley nudged Ginny, who stepped into the fireplace, took one last look at her home, The Burrow, then threw down her Floo Powder and after clearly saying "KINGS CROSS" was suddenly spinning away, Ginny opened her eyes, but the spinning blur made her feel queasy and so she closed them and it wasn't long till she was coming to a halt, and then stumble out of the fireplace she had ended up in.

Ginny surveyed the room, a fairly small but comfortable looking office, furnished with a beautiful mahogany desk and big armchair.

"There you are Ginny!" Mr. Weasley said from his position near the window, where he had been in conversation with a tall, handsome looking man.

"Andy! This is my daughter, Ginny" Mr Weasley introduced her

"…and Ginny, this is Andreaneu Diadora..."

"Nice to meet you" Ginny said, and smiled at the young man, who nodded and gave her a wink.

"Please call me Andy" he said with a big smile. Ginny blushed, but no one noticed, as Mrs. Weasley had just arrived.

"Oh Arthur! You wouldn't believe what happened! That wretched son of ours decided that he would send an owl with his birthday present back to us" Mrs. Weasley explained, on the verge of tears

"What Percy?" Ginny asked

"Yes, the owl arrived just as I was about to leave….Andy! What a pleasure it is to see you again!" Mrs Weasley seemed to have just noticed the company.

"Yes Molly, it's a pleasure" he replied.

"Well Andy, thank you for the use of your fireplace! We must be going, the trains leaving soon!" Mr Weasley shook Andy's hand, before they made their way down the staircase and out the door, Ginny only looking back to wave to Andy, who she had taken a liking to.

They stepped out of the doorway into a big hall and loaded Ginny's trunk onto a trolley, before making their way to the other end and stepping out onto platforms 9 & 10.

"Ok Ginny, you go first, we'll come right behind you" Mrs. Weasley assured Ginny and helped her secure her trunk. Ginny steadily pushed her trolley towards the barrier between the two platforms and before she knew it, was slowing to a stop on platform 9 ¾ where the Hogwarts Express was waiting. After hugging her parents, Ginny pulled her trunk onto the train, waved goodbye and it wasn't long until the train was moving steadily through the countryside.

A/N Hope you liked the new chapter! thanks for waiting everyone ) by the way im looking for a Beta Reader! If anyones interested please let me know! thanks!


	6. Chapter 6!

CHAPTER 6

Harry got up from the arm chair and flopped down onto his bed, grinning to himself. Ron had been getting a lot more attention from girls ever since he left Hogwarts, which Harry assumed was partly because had had grown his hair and acquired a sense of style, and partly because he was the minister for magical games and sports. Harry smirked to himself as he remembered how terrified Ron used to be of girls, and then how intense he had been with Lavender Brown, a fellow Gryffindor the last year…

Harry awoke suddenly and realised he had drifted back to sleep. He peered out the window to see dark and gloomy looking clouds rolling in towards the castle. The weather seemed to automatically put him in a gloomy mood, and it wasn't until Harry looked at the calendar, pinned up next to his bed, that he brightened right up. Ever since his 2nd year, Harry had got into the habit of crossing off the days leading up to September 1st, when school started, and he had noticed that today was the day that Hogwarts saw the return of its students, and that meant one thing to Harry, and that was Ginny.

Harry took his time to have a shower, get dressed and groom himself. He wanted to look his best for Ginny, as he hadn't seen her for so long. After spending a few minutes trying to get his hair to stay combed, he gave up, realising that he was trying to be someone he wasn't and that Ginny used to tell him she liked his messy hair. After ruffling his fingers through his jet black locks a few times to make it extra messy, Harry finally put on some shoes and then left his room.

Just as he was about to head down a flight of stairs towards the staffroom, Harry changed his course and set out for the Owlery. He wanted to send a letter to Ron, and he thought it would be a good opportunity to send one to Hermione as well, as he hadn't talked to her for some time. Harry made his way up the stone steps and into the circular tower. It didn't take long to spot Hedwig, his snow-white owl, perched up in the rafters. She hooted and flew down onto Harry's shoulder as he rummaged through his bag for some parchment and a quill. Leaning the parchment on the window sill, Harry began to write.

_Dear Ron,_

_How are you mate? As much as I hate being woken up in the morning, it was great to see you in my fireplace. I'm so sorry I haven't been in contact for so long. It's been hard work, all this Voldemort stuff, but its my own personal struggle, and I don't want to drag you, Hermione or anyone else into it. Anyway as you must have heard, because you stuck your head in my office, I'm a teacher at Hogwarts! It's seriously weird going into the staffroom and I even get to call Snape 'Severus' its so funny. I wish you were here! I hope your well and the Ministry is looking after you! Send me an owl if you ever have a spare ticket to the quidditch!_

_Talk to you soon,_

_Harry_

_P.S Who is that girl you were meeting up with?_

Harry put his quill down and sealed the letter with his wand, before tying it to Hedwigs leg, which she had promptly stuck out when he had finished writing.

"Thanks Hedwig" Harry said appreciatively. Hedwig gave Harry an affectionate nip on his finger and then soared out the window and towards the horizon. Harry took out another piece of parchment, and started to write.

_Dear Hermione,_

Harry pondered over whether to tell her about his new job. She had always suggested that he take up teaching (ever since he taught defence against the dark arts to fellow students in his 5th year) and he didn't want to admit that she was right. Harry sighed, and continued writing.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How have you been? Sorry I haven't been in contact for awhile, I've been really busy with things. How's everything going at the Ministry? I saw your picture in the Daily Profit! Anyway I thought maybe we could catch up sometime with Ron? I'm assuming you haven't seen much of him either! I know it probably seems like I've been avoiding you both, but everything I've been through, well it's been a personal thing for me, and I don't want anyone else to get hurt. _

_Hoping to hear from you soon,_

_Harry_

Harry read and reread the letter, trying to work out where he could fit in some sort of hint about Hogwarts, but decided against it. He would tell Hermione soon enough. Harry again sealed the letter, and then tied it to the leg of a tawny coloured school owl, which looked rather old and tired. The owl seemed to give Harry a menacing glare, before taking off through the window. He had never really liked the school owls.

Grabbing his quill and bag, Harry set off down the staircase and back through the castle towards the Staffroom. He wondered what Ron & Hermione were doing and if they had spent any time at the Burrow with the rest of the Weasleys. Harry missed them all so much, they were now his only family. As Harry walked along the corridor he realised he was once again thinking about Ginny. He was starting to feel almost nervous, as he contemplated her arrival that evening. Harry had been so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the tall figure striding towards him, who was also engrossed in thought and not paying attention to his surroundings. In a split second, Harry found himself running straight into the man and consequently falling onto the floor. Harry straightened up his glasses, which had fallen askew and looked up into the sallow greasy face of Severus Snape.

A/N Sorry about the delay..been really busy! I hope you all like this chapter..and i again sorry for re-uploading it...i forgot to edit it first! PLease leave a comment and remember I'm still looking for a beta reader! Thanks!


End file.
